The New England Primate Research Center (NEPRC) is one of eight National Primate Research Centers and has a long and productive history of biomedical research utilizing a variety of nonhuman primate-based model systems. The Center maintains both animal biolevel two (ABL2) and animal biolevel three (ABL3) core facilities and breeds specific pathogen free (SPF) rhesus macaques in support of this highly successful biomedical research program. As part of its mission, the NEPRC serves as a resource not only to core staff scientists located at the Center but also to scientists from across the country. There are currently 53 core and collaborative scientists with PHS-funded independent research grants that are assigned and house animals in the NEPRC facilities. These investigators represent 19 different nonprofit academic research organizations and receive funding from 13 categorical institutes within the NIH extramural system. In 2009, an additional 499 investigators benefited from the NEPRC facilities through other collaborative studies or access to blood, tissues or other biological resources. Harvard Medical School (HMS) recognizes this national resource mission and has supported the NEPRC through a number of major initiatives designed to improve and expand primate-related housing and laboratory infrastructure. Despite these improvements, the facilities are inadequate to support the current demand for animals and such specialized resources. This application requests funds to purchase a cage washer and caging to outfit a 18,700 gross square foot (gsf) primate housing facility currently under construction. The project makes extensive use of green technology to reduce ongoing utility and operating expenses and architectural features to enhance environmental enrichment of nonhuman primates. The overall goal of this proposal is to expand primate experimental housing and improve existing infrastructure in order to support a diverse biomedical research program. The project will directly benefit the national resource mission of the NEPRC and promote the availability and efficient utilization of resources by investigators conducting NIH-funded biomedical research.